Smoldering Embers
by Anyxia
Summary: Driven by lust & love, Rose and Adrian find themselves sharing an intimate moment together. I know this summary sucks, but hopefully you Adrian & Rose fans will like the story. This is a one shot! Sorry everyone! Mature content. Disclaimer: All characters & settings belong to Richelle Mead


I had been smiling without even realizing it, Adrian's gaze caught mine and we just stood there admiring each other. After everything that had happened, this was all that mattered now, and it felt right. I had come to his house in hopes of giving Nathan Ivashkov a piece of my mind, but when the door had opened, Adrian's deep green eyes had been the ones to meet my brown infuriated ones, not the servants'.

Swimming into those lush irises diffused my frustration instantly, and surprise took a hold of my features. Rare for someone like me, but in a fit of anger, my normal guardian instincts had been buried momentarily. My mouth had hung open before I felt the smile creep onto my lips, my furrowed brow growing into one of shock, and then diminishing into a stupid grin. He stood there leaning to one side of the door, one arm rested on the door frame supporting his weight. His dark brown hair tousled in that intentional messy style he liked it. Suddenly, he seemed so beautiful to me, I mean, I had always thought of him as extremely attractive, but there was something more to it. A fondness had grown inside me for him that I hadn't realized was so strong before. Butterflies swirled in my stomach as his eyes swept over me. I felt as though my eyes now mirrored the affection he had for me and he saw it too.

That lazy smile that he usually wore twisted into something dangerous. Passion took a hold of him the minute he realized my feelings for him had grown into something more than he had hoped for and before I knew it I was swept up into his arms, he lifted me off the ground and I suddenly felt like I was in a movie what with being swirled around in front of the Ivashkov mansion in the arms of someone I had truly grown to love. My ebony brown hair fell down around my face and around Adrian's, and my head started spinning when his lips caught a hold of mine. A thought drited across my mind, the connection I had to Adrian wasn't the same as the one I had had with Dimitri, the electricity and the crazy intense magnitude of a spark wasn't there, but there was a different kind of spark, this one felt like a smoldering feeling, like embers still burning from an immense fire. Embers that could surely bring back the life of a raging fire when fuel was added. It wasn't the same at all, but then, I didn't want it to be, I had loved Dimitri with everything that I had, only to find out, that I actually had more to give. I felt renewed and wanted Adrian to have my whole heart or at least whatever was left of it from all the damage it had withstood with Dimitri. I loved the smoldering feeling that was coarsing through me though, it excited me and pulsed warm and strong through my entire body.

Our tongues met through the parting of our lips and danced back and forth, each dance hungrier than the next before we both broke apart gasping for air, but even then Adrian's mouth began placing sweet delicate kisses on my cheek, trailing down to my neck. Thoughts of Dimitri entered my mind once more as I recalled the horrible things he'd done to my neck as a Strigoi, but pushed those aside forcefully. I'd done it, I was finally able to love someone again, and Dimitri wasn't going to ruin it for me again, I wanted to enjoy this, and I wanted to feel Adrian cover my entirety with kisses. Still holding me above the ground, I wrapped my legs around Adrian's waist and felt his hands grapple my ass as he adjusted his hold on me, One hand lingered on my bottom while the other snaked up my back until it curled through my long tendrils and rested on the back of my neck, urging my head closer to his in a startling kiss. I felt him begin to move and briefly opened my eyes, not even realizing I had shut them through all the emotions I was feeling, I glanced to the right and watched him turn gingerly around and stride inside the house carrying me all the while with little difficulty, which honestly surprised me. I was the one built for strength, the tall, slim build of Moroi screamed how delicate they were and yet something I had never really noticed about Adrian was the muscles I felt beneath his clothing, the fabrics of his designer shirt and coat were so soft and had been distracting, but now I squeezed his arm gently and was surprised to find a decently sized bicep beneath the clothing. It was unusual for Moroi lift weights or do anything that required physical exertion, _especially_ rare for a royal to do such things, but the firm muscle I felt under my palm left no doubt in my mind that Adrian had been working out, maybe for just this reason I thought.

He carried me, kissing me the entire time, all the way up the stairs that led to the bedrooms. His eyes remained shut I noted blinking mine open hoping to gaze into those beautiful green depths and realized he must have committed this route to memory like nothing else. I knew he felt the smoldering just as I did, and I could feel it growing hotter, my body yearned for him, and stratling him the way I was I could feel him yearn for me to. The smoldering had sparked a flame, the fuel was there, and the flame was spreading. I felt him lowering me delicately onto a soft bed, my hands twisted through his hair not wanting to break the kiss as he settled me down. But the kiss did break and I took the opportunity to look around at my surroundings, I had never been in his room before, at least not the one where he had grown up. The walls were royal blue and the room was enormous, expensive gold drapes hung from large windows on one side of the room and french doors led out to a balcony, I didn't get many more details though as he soon closed the space between us kissing me with an intensity I had seen deep within his eyes for a long time as he waited patiently to get over my broken heart. His hands traveled the length of my body sending passionate heat through every fiber of my being. I felt damp between my legs and itched to have him explore me there, anticipation set in as I waited for him to touch me in my most sensitive spots. He pressed his mid section into mine, and the pressure was amazing, my body reacted with primal instincts pressing harder into him, grinding into his hardon. A gutteral moan escaped his lips from deep within his throat and finally the clothing we had on that was acting as a barrier between our bodies was coming off. We both attacked each other at the same time, trying to rip the fabrics from the others' body, I was able to remove his coat and shirt up over his head before he did the same to mine. His eyes swept over my figure, and I could see him etching every intricate detail into a memory he wouldn't soon forget. A smile hooked the corners of his lips and when he spoke, his voice was a whisper,

"Little dhampir, you are by far, the most beautiful creature that walks this planet," I felt my breath caught in my lungs, I never thought I could feel these emotions again, but here it was, Adrian had taken my breath away and my heart suddenly filled to the point where I thought it would burst with the love I felt,

"I love you, I love you Adrian, I love you so much," my statements came out in short burts, and my eyes filled with tears as I thought I might cry, happiness, pure and utter bliss radiated from me, and with that he leaned into me wrapping his arms underneath me and pulled me into him. My arms reached around him as well and clung to his shoulders. I felt his hand play with my bra and within seconds it was unhooked. He breathed in my ear, "I love you too, Rose," and then everything blurred together. I remember Adrian mounting me, placing himself at my entrance, and I remember him carefully and slowly sliding in, patiently waiting for me to adjust to his size, and then we become one, moving together in unision grinding deeper and deeper into each other, kissing all the while only stopping to breathe in small bursts just to plunge back into the kiss again, it was almost like holding your breath to go swimming, but I think that's because we were forgetting to breathe. His hands cupped my breasts, but they spilled out being large in size, his fingers played with my nipples sliding over them fervently making them stiff. He would pause our rhythym every now and then to swivel his tongue over the pink peaks. It sent shivers through me every time he did, and waves of pleasure as he started to make me orgasm. He kept himself buried deep within me, grinding his pelvis into mine keeping firm pressure on my sensitive spot with his body, but somehow knowing when to take away some pressure and then give it firmer. I rode the waves of my peak doing everything I could not to scream out or hurt him as I pulled at the muscles in his back. Gripping anything I could as he racked my body with this ultimate pleasure. Although I was able to stifle myself from screaming I couldn't help but repeat his name louder and louder as I rode the waves of my orgasm. He in turn began whispering my name into my ear, his breath was warm and it tickled. The way "_Rose_" rolled off his tongue, it was more alluring than hearing Dimitri say "Roza" with his Russian accent. And then before I knew it Adrian began repeating my name louder too, and I knew it was coming, he was at climax and I felt him, if it was even possible, stiffen even more inside me, and then the warmth I already felt when he entered me grew hotter still as he released. His body became rigid and and I felt him shudder with pleasure, and although his face seemed to show a display of pain, I knew he had never felt anything better in his entire life. Both of us were now covered in sweat, it had started out as just a film, but we spent our entire selves on each other, and it was clear with the strength it took for him to withdraw himself and collapse beside me. I had never felt more satisfied in my entire life, I had only experienced this feeling once before, but that was a long and distant memory now, everything with Adrian, I just felt as though my world was complete. I had my best friend Lissa, and now my soul mate, Adrian, I had my mom, surprisingly my father too, all my friends, it was one big happy family, just as we had all dreamed of when the world had been dark and full of grief and gloom.

"That was amazing," Adrian gasped out suddenly, "Incredible, your aura..." he trailed off and I peered up at him, resting my chin on his chest and staring at his face amused at his expression of awe and wonder. "It was unlike anything I've ever seen before, it wasn't gold like a spirit user, but it was silver, and the darkness, when you orgasmed it was overpowered," I thought it was funny how he was analyzing my aura right now, but with spirit being so mysterious it shouldn't have surprised me all that much that he was curious about a shadow-kissed person's aura while during sex, although sex wasn't really the right term for what just took place. Adrian and I had made love, and what a beautiful, beautiful thing it had been. I leaned forward and pressed me lips to his cheek, the smile that I loved returned to his features and he absentmindedly stroked my hair with the arm I was laying on. "My little dhampir, where have you been my whole life?" his eyes were still glazed over, the bliss from our beautious encounter still lingered between the both of us. I drank in the features of his beautiful face and then a thought occured to me.  
>"It's so strange to think we've only known each other for only a year..." it was true, I had only known Adrian for about the same amount of time I had known Dimitri, which made me feel dumbstruck at how much could happen in just year. "What's even funnier is how we started out when we first met," a smile played on my features as memories of the ski lodge flooded back to me.<br>"You certainly didn't make it easy for me," Adrian mused, "but I wouldn't expect anything less from you," he add with a smile. We lay there in each others embrace for hours, it didn't feel long enough though and were promptly aware we had to get up and get dressed now that Daniella was knocking vehemently at the door for us to come out. We did so grudgingly, and were faced with a storm or fury from Adrian's father, when I abruptly realized why I had come here in the first place. I was about to launch off into one of my famous Rose Hathaway tirades when Adrian shot me a meaningful look that seemed to say _wait, don't do anything rash, I can deal with this_, my mouth was open, but shut it thinking he was right, a dhampir talking back to royalty was hardly going to get me anywhere. Adrian just smirked at his father's growing frustration when it appeared to Lord Ivashkov that yelling at his son wasn't even making him flinch. Nathan then relaxed and a dangerous smile appeared on his face.  
>"I'm sure your aunt would love to hear about this," he gestured toward where I stood next to Adrian, that made me scowl. I could take this for only so much longer before my own temper would flare. Daniella sat off to the side watching with dismay, although she seemed to be okay with Adrian and me being together, I knew she must have disapproved of us sleeping together, especially when accidents could happen. I'm sure with all the politics the Ivashkov's were involved in, a baby out of wed-lock with a dhampir was clearly not the ideal choice for their son's future. Adrian shrugged next to me, he wore a mask of indifference and then a sly smile appeared on his features as well.<br>"I don't think you want to go there, maybe everyone's personal lives should be kept as just that, personal." there was a lot of impact on that last word making me think that Adrian knew something about his father that he wasn't supposed to...and sure enough, from the look that briefly flashed across Nathan's face, a look of shock mixed with fear? Horror? It was very brief though, and I hoped Daniella hadn't noticed in case infidelity was involved here. Anger flared back into Lord Ivashkov's features, but instead of coming back with another argument, he turned on his heels and stomped off into the kitchen. Little was said after that, and I can't believe I'd stayed quiet through it all, it reminded me of the first time I met Adrian's parents for dinner. Once outside I felt Adrian relax slightly, I was so caught up in Lord Ivashkov's explosion on us that I had hardly noticed Adrian grow rigid when he had warned his father in his own way to back off. My hand fell into his and I laced my fingers through his long ones, he grasped my hand tightly, but didn't look down at me as he continued to lead me away from the house. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked after we had walked a little ways. I noticed he was steering us towards the building where Lissa's and my rooms were.  
>"Fine, I just learn all these new wonderful things about my father every day and wonder how my family isn't completely broken apart yet," the sarcasm was palpable in his voice let alone his words. "I'm sorry," I replied meekly. What else could I say to him? Royals had more nasty habits and vices than I thought was possible, and Adrian learning that his own dad was a culprit of some of the worst couldn't be an easy thing to deal with. He stopped walking abruptly and I nearly tripped over his feet as I had not stopped walking. His grip on my hand loosened and I felt him reach along my hand for my wrist instead. He pulled me to him in a warm embrace, his other hand found the nape of my neck through all my hair and pressed my head into the hollow of his chest and shoulder. His whispers were so endearing that I thought I might cry.<br>"I don't know what I'd do without you, what I learned about my father is difficult, but you balance me in a way that makes me feel so strong." I tilted my head up until my lips found his, I brought my hands up to cup his face. We held that kiss, we held each other like that for a long time, seconds, or hours could have gone by, we didn't know, all we knew was that we had each other, and that nothing else mattered.


End file.
